1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal module constituting a so-called transparent display, and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display (LCD) using a liquid crystal (“LC”) panel has been widely used as a flat panel type display device. The LC panel performs display by partially blocking or transmitting light from a light source or external light by the use of LC composites.
When a backlight is used as a light source for illuminating the display device, the light from the light source is guided to an opaque light diffusion plate disposed on its rear face, whereby the light can be diffused and uniformly illuminate the whole display device from the rear face (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-100118 which is an example of related art). This opaque diffusion plate can effectively diffuse the light and therefore prevent a light unevenness, for example, only the light source is seen bright, or only a portion of the display device is bright or dark.